


Shatterdome Blues

by Icetea74



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this because I'm stressed lmao, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, beginning of relationship, i'm gay and so are they, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icetea74/pseuds/Icetea74
Summary: Set after the events of Pacific Rim: Uprising. Newt recovers from the mind control but a lot of people are still pretty angry. Newt and Hermann have a heart to heart.





	Shatterdome Blues

Newt walked into the communal seating area at the Shatterdome, as an uneasy silence spread across the cafeteria. He gulped, joining Hermann at a table at the far end of the room as conversation slowly began to fill the hall once more.

“Take no notice Newton”, counselled Hermann, though even he knew the gravity of the situation Newt was in. It had taken all his protests for them not to lock him up for treason, let alone approve Hermann’s research into a cure, but by nothing short of a miracle, Hermann had convinced the higher-ups of Newt’s relative innocence. He’d argued that yes, Newt was an idiot, but a war criminal, no, the precursors had been controlling him.

Despite his reinstated position in the research team, Newt was finding it difficult having his own mind back, as well as having three quarters of the military staff of the Shatterdome looking at him like thunder every time he sat down to lunch. Suddenly, Newt heard a voice talking to him…

“Newton, are you listening?” Hermann asked.

“Uh, sorry man, I was daydreaming again” Newt replied, absentmindedly.

Hermann continued talking about his new research project as Newt’s mind continued to wander. His mind tended to wander quite a lot these days, though not as far as it had done when it had been taken over by the precursors. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a group of jaeger pilots staring at him, angrily, and out down his fork, suddenly having lost his appetite.

“Sorry, Herm, I don’t feel brilliant, I might just, uh, go lie down”

“Oh, are you alright Newton, shall I come with you?”

“No, no, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later” Newt replied, before getting up and heading towards the exit.

Before he could get there, though, a Ranger stuck his foot out from beneath one of the Cafeteria tables, sending Newt tumbling to the ground with a large thud. As laughter surrounded him, a red mist descended over Newt, but by the time he got up and attempted to raise his fist in retaliation against the Ranger, Hermann had reached him, and tentatively grabbed his arm before reminding him that didn’t they have some work to be getting on with and shouldn’t they be getting back to the lab, leaving Newt to begrudgingly follow him out of the main concourse.

“Newton!” Hermann snapped, ‘You can’t go raising your fists to Rangers, they’ll have you bloody deported, half the Shatterdome already wants to see you imprisoned for what happened, God knows I’ve tried to convince them otherwise!’

“What you think I don’t see that?” retorted Newt, “I hear the things they say about me, you see the way they treat me! I know I made some mistakes, but do you really think I wanted the precursors to hijack my fucking brain and force me to end the world? Everyone asks as if I wanted to do those things! Do you really think it didn’t absolutely fucking destroy me when they forced me to try and kill the man I’ve loved for half my life?!”

By the time the sentence had left Newt’s mouth, he realised what he’d said, and was left speechless. Hermann, similarly, was looking at him a little bit dumbfounded, Newton having just rather loudly admitted his undying love for him in front of a group of vaguely amused Cadets.

“You… the man you love?” was all Hermann could mutter as they reached the lab.

“I mean you, genius” Newt replied with a half-smile. “Look, sorry man, I didn’t want to tell you, well, like this.” 

He went on to say, “You’re the only one on this entire fucking base that doesn’t think I’m a war criminal, you were the one who spoke on my behalf, you always have been, I’ve been head over heels for years now to be honest”, he said with a chuckle 

“Oh, Newton” Hermann replied, he didn’t look unhappy about these recent developments, just shocked. But a smile soon spread across his face.

Newt didn’t worry about the Ranger in the Cafeteria when Hermann pulled him into a tight embrace, nor did he worry about the soldiers cruel laughter when Hermann kissed him, and when he woke up next to Hermann the next morning, their clothes scattered around the small bedroom Newt knoew that he didn’t have to worry about anything while he was with Hermann, because if he was with Hermann he knew that he was with the man he loved, and who loved him, and that was what Newt needed after everything that had happened.


End file.
